


One, Two, Three, Drink

by NikkiDoodle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Master/Slave, Overdosing, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, True Love, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been sexually abused since the day she lost her prince; Corazon. He was her protector, though she was just a child. She felt safe in his arms, much unlike the arms that were littered with pink feathers. Oh, how would she ever get through this alive? Better tip back that bottle and forget about it all as she runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALERT: CHILD RAPE/ABUSE ARE PRESENT WITHIN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS!! IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY THIS TYPE OF DOFLAMING, PLEASE DO NOT READ!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CHILD RAPE/ABUSE IN FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS TYPE OF DOFLAMINGO! MENTIONS OF IT IN LATER CHAPTERS, BUT ONLY MENTIONS!

He was her everything.  
He was light in the darkness.  
He was her knight against the demons.  
Even though she was a child, he kept her safe.  
But now he was gone.  
He was gone at the hands of the man whom was suppose to protect and take care of him.

"N-no!"

Her cries broke out throughout the night.  
But nobody came to save her.  
Tongue sliding across her cheek.  
Hand thrust down her shorts.  
The other playing with her immature nipple.  
She cried out for him in the back of her mind, knowing better than to actually call out.

"N-not there!! D-Doflamingo!!"

His lips pushed their way onto hers.  
His tongue entered her mouth.  
Her body went numb.  
She was only a child.  
This wouldn't have ever happened had her prince been here.

But in reality, he was dead.

"Fufufufu~ Such a good little girl you are. Tell me, did he ever make you feel like this?"

No.  
This was disgusting.  
It was far from something family would do to each other.  
She closed her eyes tight when she felt a finger penetrate her lower half.  
It was so painful she wanted to die.  
She wouldn't dare open her eyes.  
She was just holding on for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Nimble fingers slid through the long blonde locks of hair.  
He took in her scent.  
She smelt amazing.  
He failed at capturing Law, but it didn't matter.  
He had her.  
Her lush little body that was just small enough to fit in his lap.  
But she was tall enough to reach his neck when she sat there.

Nearly invisible strings made her dance to his tune.  
Her mouth moved along the side of his neck against her will.  
Her small hands moved about his large and broad chest.  
Tilting his head to the point where he shoved his lips onto hers.  
His hands tangling in that thick hair of hers.  
He kept her in place.

His tongue explored all throughout her smaller mouth.  
His free hand unzipped her shorts.  
A finger sliding inside her underwear.  
She gasped.  
Her tongue instantly darting out to meet his.  
The action triggered from an unexpected finger entering her heat from below.

He laughed.  
She kept her eyes closed tightly.  
Her small hips bucked involuntarily to his thrusting.  
She moaned.  
He smirked.  
This sick and twisted turn of events had been carried on for the last six months.

Six months she had been without either of them.  
Six months she had been in this hell.  
Six months she had wished for death.  
Six months she had grown to love Doflamingo sick and sexual attention.


	3. Chapter 3

"D-Doffy!"

 

Her voice bounced off the walls of his room.

Her body bouncing along with each thrust he gave.

Oh she was so delicious.

She felt so good around his throbbing cock.

And she fucked so well.

 

Three years of her being with him.

Three years of her being with him nightly.

Three years of him being able to prefect her body.

She was **_very_ ** delicious to him.

 

"A-Ah!! D-Doffy!!"

 

He bucked his hips just right in order to reach that one spot that drove her crazy.

He loved it.

She loved it.

It was so wrong, but how could they not love it?

He stretched her out to his size and she not longer hurt.

It was all only pleasure from here on out.

 

His hands worked magic on her smaller body.

Though she had gained some weight as wasn't nearly as petite as the others.

She was still his favorite.

She would always be his favorite.

Why?

Because she was his bastard brother's at one point in time.

And now she was his.

His and only his.

Nobody elses.

 

"Say you love me."

He ordered.

 

"I-I love you!"

She gasped.

 

"Who do you belong to?"

He asked.

 

"Y-You Doffy!"

She moaned.

 

He grinned wickedly.

His tongue darting out and licking the side of her neck with a hunger.

She was his.

She was only his.

She would always be his.

And if she ever tried to leave...

Well, he _**wouldn't** _ allow such a thing.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Large hands grazed over her cheek.

Simple kisses turned hungry fast.

He had her in the throne room, anyone could walk in now.

Her had claimed Dressrosa as his own, and was about ready to claim her once more.

Her mouth parted, use to the sexual appetite her captain had for her.

His hands traveled down to her ass, giving it a nice squeeze.

She moaned, making the man beneath her harden.

 

Memories started to cloud her mind.

Memories of him.

Memories of them.

All before his death.

 

"A-ah oh!" His mouth assaulted her neck.

He left his mark on her clear for others to see and know.

She was his.

She would always be his.

Nobody was going to change that.

He'd kill anyone who would try to take her.

She was his drug.

She drove him crazy.

If he couldn't have her, no one would.

 

"[Name]~" he purred in her ear.

Her fingers woven into his slicked back hair.

He bucked into her.

She hated that she loved it.

And she hated that he knew she loved it.

There was reason he had told her to wear that short black skirt with nothing underneath it.

He pulled open his pants with one hand and adjusted his cock.

 

Pushing her down onto his aching member, she gasped.

He was big, he was so fucking big.

And he knew she loved it.

He attacked one of her breast as he pulled up her shirt.

Pushing down her bra he took a bud into his mouth.

 

She rode him.

She rode him on his newly acquired throne.

She moaned loudly, not caring at this point who heard.

It sickened her deeply that he could do this to her.

That he could turn her into a man-sex-driven-woman.

He bucked his hips up into her tight warmth.

No matter how many times he'd fuck her, she was always so damn tight.

 

His cock was at least ten inches with a three inch with.

She only fit three fourths onto him, but damn he loved it anyway.

He groaned, feeling her twitch around his cock.

He removed his mouth from the one bud to transfer to the other.

He gave that one a sharper bite.

She nearly yelped.

 

"You're always so damn tight," he said giving a lick to her nipple with a slow and long way of his tongue.

"And I fucking love it!" His hand tangled in her hair, pulling her face forward and crashing down into his.

Their lips parted instantly as the short battle raged on.

It wasn't long after she felt him release inside her.

She froze.

He'd never done that before.

 

He allowed her to pull away.

She looked at him with fear clearly in her eyes.

Doflamingo panted, but watched her expression change instantly as to what he had done.

He chuckled, running a thumb across her bottom lip.

His penis softening slightly inside her.

 

"Y-y-you..." she started to trail off but regained the power to speak.

"You came in-inside me. Y-you never cum inside me." He gave her a large grin.

His thumb moving from her bottom lip to her cheek.

He pushed his head closer.

 

"That's because you're no and forever mine."

He didn't give her time to reply, because he smashed his lips down onto hers to keep her silent.

There was going to be no argument from her.

She was his.

And she would always be his.

And he'd be damned if that ever changed.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm back. I'm going to try to give you guys as many updates as possible over the next couple of weeks and maybe even finish the story while I'm at it.

Six years now she had been put through this hell.

Memories of the old days still haunt her.

Her nimble fingers found their way around the neck of the bottle.

Tipping it back she chugged it down.

It stung, but the pain would soon fade along with those damn memories.

 

Doflamingo hadn't allowed her to leave.

She had tried once to go and she found that it was a mistake.

He killed one of them.

One of his girls, he killed one of them right in front of her.

She had told him that she wanted to leave.

She didn't want to stay here any longer.

 

He didn't like that answer.

 

He lashed out and decapitated one of his own women.

He proved a point.

She wasn't going to leave or else bad things would happen.

Maybe not to her, but to others.

He wouldn't see her leave him.

She was the only one he cared about.

Her and her alone.

 

She didn't lower the bottle till it was gone.

And then once gone it joined the other broken bottles in the corner of the room.

She was beyond help at this point.

She didn't want to be Doflamingo's fuck toy anymore.

She'd had enough after six years of going through this.

She thought she could come to love him and for a while she thought she did.

But after he had killed that woman...

No, there was no loving a monster like him.

 

But then why did she hurt so bad inside when she thought about him?


	6. Chapter 6

She drank heavily into the night.  
So much so she would often forget why she even started in the first place.  
That was a good sign.  
But also not so good.  
She would find herself wandering the halls late at night and find herself before Doflamingo's doors.  
This was not good.

She pushed them open and allowed herself inside.  
Not that Doflamingo would mind in the first place.  
She was his favorite after all.  
There he was in bed sleeping.  
It was rare for her to not share his bed at night.  
But she had managed to sneak away that night.

And when she returned she had a plan.  
A very fucked up plan.  
But she couldn't remember what it was.  
She wanted to scream and cry she was so angry with herself for being so intoxicated.  
She wanted to scream that it wasn't her fault but that it was his.

He made her this way.  
He did this to her.  
He forced her to drink.  
She didn't want too, but she had to.  
She had to forget.  
She had to not remember the things from her past.

She had to stay strong.  
She had to keep on living.  
She had to get out.  
She had to run.

And it was in that moment when she realized what she had planned on doing.  
She walked past the sleeping Doflamingo and to his balcony that overlooked the sea.  
She climbed upon the stoned railing and stood there.  
The wind caught hold of her night gown.  
Her hair wiped around her chubby cheeks.  
And then her mind was finally clear.

She held out her arms to her sides.  
Closed her eyes.  
Took a step forward.  
She was gone.

The sea water hit her like a sack of bricks.  
It chilled her to the bone.  
She wasn't expecting to live after that fall.  
But she was still alive.  
Alive as she had ever been as her body drifted around within the heart of the ocean.


	7. Chapter 7

She had awaken in the cold.  
It was so cold yet warm at the same time.  
She tried to figure out if she was alive or dead.  
She was alive but her body ached.  
Why had she lived.

She lived because she had to live.

She opened an eye slowly.  
The lights were bright.  
They were so bright almost making her believe she was dead.  
But she was very much alive.

She looked around.  
Metal and steel was everywhere.  
The whole room was made of it.  
Beds were lined up all in a neat little row.  
Clean curtains hung dividing the beds.

A sickbay.

She was in a hospital?  
No, the room was too loud and didn't have any windows.  
Metal was clearly not the normal brick you'd find either.  
So where was she?  
She didn't know what had happened.  
Then she tried to remember.  
She tried so hard.

She had jumped.

Of course she had done so.  
She was so intoxicated that it had made her sick.  
For months she had been drinking to forget.  
Her stomach did flips and flops.  
She had jumped and survived the deathly fall.

But where was she now?

A sickbay yes, but where?  
She looked around some more.  
A machine next to her continued to beep.

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.

It was telling her that she lived.  
Hard to believe.  
Where was she?  
She looked around.  
A desk.  
A table.  
Beds.  
Tall walls.

Where was she?

"I see you're awake."  
The voice was like silk.  
She turned her head.  
Since when did he appear beside her bed?  
How long had he been here?  
She looked up.

Her eyes widened.

No.  
It couldn't have been him.  
There was no possible way it was him.  
She blinked several times.  
But he did not leave her memories.  
He was older now, but she remembered that hat.

"L-Little Tr-Trafalgar?"


	8. Chapter 8

Law welcomed her to his ship.  
He called it a sub but it was a ship none the less.  
She hadn't expected Law to find her.  
She hadn't expected her body to drift to him.  
He was on the island getting supplies.  
Her body drifted ashore.

He saved her.

She never thought she'd ever see him again.  
It had been well over thirteen years.  
He wasn't so little anymore.  
He was taller than her.  
He was thinner than her.  
He was.... handsome.

It had been so long.  
So many tattoos covered his body.  
He grew a goatee.  
But he hadn't changed that much.  
She could tell his emotions weren't in check.  
How could they be though?

He was there when it happened.

He was just like her.  
His prince had been taken from him as well.  
She felt so much sorrow for him.  
She didn't know what to say or how to thank him.  
Thank him for saving her.

He had saved her.

He allowed her freewill to walk about his ship.  
He knew she was as much a prisoner of Doflamingo as he had been.  
The only difference was is that she had stayed.  
He left.  
He left to get stronger to one day destroy Doflamingo.

"[Name], I want to ask you something."

He asked one day.  
She looked at him.  
What was his question.  
What could be important enough that he wanted to know from her.

"How did you escape Joker's grasp?"

Of course.  
She hadn't told him.  
How was he suppose to know how she had gotten away.  
She didn't want to tell him really.  
She was afraid he'd scold her.  
But, she owed him that much.

"I jumped from his balcony in Dessrosa. I was intoxicated and I just wanted out. I didn't think I'd live the fall."

He just looked at her.  
She looked at him.  
He nodded.  
A simple nod.  
And that was it.  
He left he conversation as it was.

She didn't understand.

Wasn't he mad with her?  
After all human life shouldn't be take for granted.  
Not after what had happened.  
Their prince.  
They both missed him so much.

But they would never tell one another that.  
There was no need to.  
Because everything was said long ago.

Everything was said on the day of his death.


	9. Chapter 9

They were traveling together.  
They had been doing so for the last three months.  
Ever since he had saved her on that beach.  
He welcomed her just as he crew had done.

She had never felt so accepted before.

She loved it here.  
Everyone was so nice.  
They all seemed to respect her.  
They all seemed to care about her.  
She liked it here very much.

But, no matter how much she liked it here.  
The memories still remained.  
No amount of happiness could make her forget.

That was something that didn't go unseen by Law.

Everyone else was oblivious to it.  
But Law, he noticed.  
He would notice how their alcohol supply was slowly dwindling.  
He noticed she would smell of alcohol late at night.  
He noticed that she would become more clumsier.

He noticed everything.

And that's why he found himself at her door tonight.  
He didn't bother giving a knock.  
It was his ship after all.  
He went right inside.  
And that's when what he saw had surprised him.

She was laying there face down on the floor.

He rushed into her room kicking a bottle out of the way as he ran.  
He grabbed hold of her and rolled her over.  
Puke rolling out of her mouth.  
Her lips were blue and she was slightly cold to the touch.

She was dying.

Law wasted no time.  
He picked her up and rushed out of her room.  
He ran through the halls.  
Screaming and shouting for the men.  
He ran with her limp and dying body in his arms.  
He ran to the medical bay.

The men showed up not long after.  
They were all shocked.  
They knew they had to work quickly to save her.  
They all wondered the same thing.  
But the question never left their mouths.

Why had she done something like this?


	10. Chapter 10

She was still alive.  
Why?  
What had happened?  
She had it all planned out.

She didn't understand why it had happened.

Nobody was suppose to find her.  
She was suppose to have died last night.  
But it hadn't happened.  
Drinking herself to death hadn't worked.

Law had saved her life.

She felt the tears.  
They fell from her eyes.  
His dark eyes watching her.  
She felt so disappointed.

Not only in herself, but she felt as if she failed him.

He welcomed her to his ship.  
He made her feel like she was family.  
She hadn't had a family in a long time.  
And she took his kindness.  
She took his crew's kindness.  
And she threw it back in their faces.

By trying to kill herself.

She felt so bad.  
So incredibly bad when she woke up.  
She woke up and see everyone's worried faces.  
It had been so long since anyone had cared for her.  
It really opened her eyes.

But how was he going to trust her?

She had taken Law's trust and threw it away.  
She couldn't tell him she was sorry.  
He knew that already.  
Did he really?  
Law himself didn't even seem to fully understand why she had tried to kill herself.

"Why did you attempt suicide?"

His voice was cruel.  
He was upset with her.  
She was expecting him to hit her.

She deserved it.

When she was bad, Doflamingo would hit her.

She deserved it.

She was so afraid to look up at Law.

She deserved everything.

"I-I have living nightmares..."

She tried to explain but her voice.  
Her voice just wouldn't speak up.  
She was sobbing now.  
How could she tell him what had happened to her in the past.  
He most likely didn't care about her.  
He didn't want to know about what happened to her.

But was she ever so wrong.

"What do you mean? What happened to you, [Name]-ya?"

She went into full on crying.  
She sobbed so badly that snot dripped from her nose.  
He stood there watching her.  
Waiting for her to stop so she would tell him.

He wanted to know.

He wanted to know what frightened her so badly.  
He wanted to know why she wanted to end her life.  
He wanted to know about these living nightmares.  
He wanted to know what the hell happened to her.

She told him everything.

From the moment Corazon died.  
For the moment Doflamingo took her for his own.

All the sexual things Doflmaingo had done to her.

All the hate she held for the man.  
All the times she wanted to end her life.  
All the times she just wanted it all to stop.  
All the times she wished someone would come and save her.

She looked up to him.

"Why didn't you come save me, Law!?"

He didn't know what to say.  
He hadn't expected her to scream in his face.  
She was hurting.  
She wanted someone to come save her.  
He was freed from Doflamingo long ago.  
And it hurt him to think...

Why hadn't he went back to save her?


	11. Chapter 11

He was keeping a watchful eye on her.  
He had to now.  
He was lucky he was able to save her life the last time.  
He didn't know if he'd be able to again.

She was frail.

Whatever Doflamingo had done to her, he had done it for years.  
This wasn't just something that happened over night.  
Law recalled to all the crying she had done.  
Everything that she had told him.

He couldn't believe that she had lived this long.

He frowned deeply as he watched her sleep.  
He was taking her vitals now.  
She seemed peaceful once again.  
She had told him the nightmares were "living".  
Did that mean she was free in her dreams?

Or did they haunt her there too?

Law scribbled down her stats.  
They were finally leveling out.  
Least that's what the machine read.  
Law placed his fingers on her wrist.

Her pause was normal.

She wrote that down.  
She didn't seem to be having any nightmares.  
Her body would have shown signs if she were.  
He finished scribbling down his notes before placing the charts down.

He looked her over.

She had told him that Doflamingo had sexually abused her to the point of leaving marks.  
He didn't see any as of right now.  
He started to wonder,  
What would drive someone to do something so cruel to a child.

She hadn't done anything to deserve this.

He found himself moving a stay piece of [h/c] hair away from her eyes.  
He looked at her face.  
He looked among all her features that had changed since the last he seen her.  
She had changed so much.

But he too had changed.

Neither one of them were the same.  
Time had changed them both.  
One was for the better.  
The other was for the worse.

Something inside of him made him promise her.  
A promise.  
How childish.  
But it was a promise none the less.

He promised to himself that he would never allow her to re-fall into the hands of Doflamingo.  
So long as he was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Her withdraws were painful.  
They had been for the last few days.

High temperatures.  
Constant throwing up.  
Dehydration.  
Shivers and aches.  
Headaches.

It was complete hell.

Not to mention she was begging for either a drink or death half the time.

But Law wasn't one to give into someone's needs.  
He was going to free her of this problem.  
He wasn't about ready to allow her to continue this.  
He was going to have her purge her body.

She was not going to attempt this again.

He had his own goals to worry about at the moment.  
He didn't need to add her suicide attempts to his ever growing list.  
It took her days to finally over come the symptoms of withdraw.  
And those were some extremely long days.

Very long.

But, Law never left her side.  
He had put the crew in charge of the ship.  
He made sure they kept it in working order.  
He wasn't about ready to leave her side right now.

Get it over now so there were no problems later.

Still, he couldn't get over how she reacted.  
Some of the ways she begged were....  
Disturbing to say the least.

"P-Please! I-I-I'll do an-anything! J-Just gimme a drink!!"

Her offerings went to the extreme.  
She offered to fuck him.  
Suck him off.  
Become his bitch.

Anything for a drink.

But Law merely shook his head.  
He kept her in bed and made sure she had everything that she needed.  
Her recovery was slow, but in the end she would be much better.

And finally on the second week of her treatments.  
The second week of her constant begging.  
She was woke up one morning.  
And for the first time in the longest time.

She didn't crave a drink.

She hadn't had a living nightmare within days.  
The comfort Law had given her had done the trick; it seemed.  
That morning when she woke up, she woke up to Law standing above her.  
He was writing down more notes.

"How are you feeling this morning, [Name]-ya?"

It was a simple question.  
And it was a simple question that when Law looked down, he hadn't expected to see her crying.  
Then she smiled so brightly at him.  
He stopped his writing and couldn't move his eyes from her face.  
She was crying for the first time in the longest time...

Tears of Joy.

"Thank you, Law. Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Today marked a new beginning for her.  
Today marked the first time in years.  
The first time in years.  
The first time that she had a reason to smile.

And that reason was all thanks to Law.


	13. Chapter 13

Law had deemed her fit to be allowed to go about her way.  
Everyone was happy again.  
When they seen her, they expressed their feelings openly.

Hugs.  
Compliments.  
Sorrows.  
Emotions were high today.

She never felt so loved before.

After everyone said their peace they all went back to work.  
Which left her with some free time.  
She went about her day playing about.  
She would play around the lower parts of the ship.

She would run around the bottom part.  
Laughing as she ran.  
Her echos bouncing off the walls.  
She was happy.  
The living nightmares had stopped.  
She didn't crave a drink.

She didn't have to have one.

After a long day of running around freely on the ship she found her way back to Law's door.  
When she knocked the was no answer.  
Taking a peak inside she wondered what he was doing.  
When she looked inside, she noticed his body laying across his bed.

He was sleeping.  
She smiled.  
He had worked so hard to make sure she was okay.  
He had worried a lot about her.  
He hadn't really changed that much as he made her think.

He still worried about her.

She smiled once more before she closed the door softly.  
She knew he needed his rest.  
Lowering her body down, she sat beside his door.  
She was going to let him sleep.  
She would tell anyone who needed him that he was busy.

That was one of the many ways she would thank him.


	14. Chapter 14

Months passed and her feelings started to change.  
Something felt weird within her whenever she would look at him.  
Her heart would race and she'd get all sweaty.  
She didn't understand what was happening.

Was she sick?

No, she wasn't.  
She only became like this when she looked at Law.  
She wondered just what was wrong with her.  
She thought that going and looking to him for answers would help.

He was after all a doctor.

"Law, are you busy?"

She asked softly, peaking inside his room.  
He was at his desk in his darkened room.  
A book was atop it as his eyes were pulled from the text.  
He looked at her.

"What is it [Name]-ya?"

There is was again.  
She was becoming nervous.  
She didn't understand what was happening.  
It scared her slightly.

"I-I think something's wrong with me. Could you take a look, please?"

Law raised a brow.  
Was she sick?  
Perhaps.  
He motioned for her to come inside.  
She sat down on his bed in front of him.  
He turned his chair around and took both her hands and looked them over.

"What seems to be the problem?"

He asked as he did a quick sweep of her body looking for any marking.  
Marking that might be bumps or bruises.  
He didn't see any.  
He felt her pulse, it was rather fast.  
He looked into her eyes.

Her pupils were dilated.

He frowned deeply.  
She was sweating.  
Her breathing was faster than normal.

"I-I don't know. I-I feel... I feel funny."

Law's frown only deepened.  
She wasn't making eye contact with him now.  
She wondered if that was what was really wrong.  
What he was thinking that was.

"Can I try something, [Name]-ya?"

She looked over at him.  
She nodded before looking away again.  
She trusted Law.  
She trusted him to fix whatever was wrong with her.  
She had been with him for the last nine months anyway.

He moved his hands from her wrist and placed them on her cheeks.  
He turned her to face him.  
She looked at him curiously.  
What was he doing?  
And then suddenly, she knew.

He placed his lips over hers in a kiss.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest.

His lips moved softly.  
Carefully.  
Over hers.  
She didn't know what to do.  
All she could think about was he was kissing her.  
He was kissing her.  
And she....  
She....

She liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

His lips were rather warm and inviting.  
She sat there with her brain buzzing.  
These feelings...  
She hadn't ever felt anything like this before.  
She had known him for such a long time.

But never had it crossed her mind to do this.

He was soft with her, he didn't cause her pain when he did this.  
It was rather comfortable compared to Doflamingo.  
Law sat there with lips on hers.  
Unbeknownst to her, he also had his hand on her wrist.

Feeling as it quickened.

He was right after all.  
All her strange feelings were because she was attracted to him.  
Strange.  
Also a rather strange but rather nice method for him to find out.  
Though he was pretty sure he had already known this before.

[Name] had never been meant for Doflamingo.

Corazon had informed Law that right before his passing.  
He told Law what his intentions were for the girl.  
The girl that Corazon had cared so much about.  
Law knew he had to do something now.

Now that things had gotten this far.

Kissing Law was so soft.  
He hadn't really forced himself upon her.  
She.... she almost actually enjoyed this.

The first true kiss she'd ever had.

Her heart fluttered thinking about it.  
Law was her actual first real kiss.  
Her first heart-felt caring kiss.  
Her cheeks warmed thinking about this fact.

She pulled away.  
Looking down in embarrassment she went to leave his bed.  
That's when he stopped her.  
She started to panic.  
Suddenly afraid and Law could see that clearly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do."

Her heart was still in her ears.  
She wanted to believe him, she really did.  
But that had been said so many times to her.  
How could she believe his words?

Then she noticed it.

This was Law.  
He was not Doflamingo.  
Law had helped her in her darkest hour.  
Doflamingo had put her in her darkest hour.  
She paused for a moment.  
Every fiber in her body told her to run.

But she wanted to stay so badly.

"Just stay here and talk with me. There are some things you need to know."

Law was talking to her like normal.  
Like the kiss never happened.  
Her body started to relax.  
She allowed her body to go back down onto the bed.  
She sat there and looked at Law.  
He looked at her.

"There are things that Corazon told me that you need to hear."


	16. Chapter 16

"You were suppose to become the next Corazon."  
"That was the reason why he protected you so much."  
"You were precious to him."  
"You were to take his place."

His words rung in the back of her mind.  
Her prince.  
Her love.  
Her everything.  
He protected her because one day he knew.

He knew she would take his place.

Her head was hung.  
She didn't want to believe that this was the only reason.  
The only reason why he cared so much about her.  
The only reason why he protected her.

There had to be more to it than this.

But she didn't know if she wanted to hear anymore.  
Corazon's plans for her were to take his place.  
Meaning she was to stay with Doflamingo.  
She felt the tears trickling down her cheeks.

That couldn't have been the only reasons why.

"Thank you... for telling me this, Law."  
He could tell that she wasn't happy.  
But sometimes the truth hurt.  
Knowing that Corazon hadn't seen her the way she had seen him.  
It was obvious to her now.

Corazon had always been so much closer to Law.

"[Name]-ya..."  
His words faded.  
What more could he possibly say to her.  
Then she did the unthinkable.  
She raised up her head...

And she smiled.

Trails of tears going down her face.  
And she was smiling.  
Law was baffled.  
Why was she smiling?

"Now that I know the truth."  
She said, the clear sign of hurt on her features.  
"I know that he wouldn't have saved me regardless on if he was still alive or not."  
Law felt his heart sink for her.  
She had truly loved the man.

The man she had once known to be her Prince.


	17. Chapter 17

He was extremely nice to her.  
At least as nice as Law could be to someone.  
He was understanding.  
He allowed her space once he knew she was okay.

Once he was sure she wouldn't try to kill herself again.

Memories no longer taunted her.  
It almost seemed like a new founded freedom.  
It had been such a long time since she had seen Dressrosa.  
She started to wonder if Doflamingo even noticed she was gone.

Probably.

But he no longer had any control over her.  
She was for more or less freed from him.  
She was for the first time in her life free.

Free.

Law and the others had been extremely helpful to her.  
They taught her things such as navigation.  
Cooking proper food.  
Mechanics of the ship.  
And above all else--

How to defend herself.

Nobody had ever even given it a notion to teach her these things.  
She was always under Doflamingo's thumb.  
There was no reason for her to know these things.  
But now that she was freed there was every reason to know these things.

She started to think for herself.

She was taught that to be able to think for one's self was a powerful tool.  
No longer having a master, she had to make her own decisions.  
She was able to choose her own way of life now.  
Honestly she didn't know what to do with her freedom.  
But one thing was sure on what she would do.

She would stay with Law and his crew for as long as they allowed her here.


	18. Chapter 18

"T-The b-b-bear--- The bear pi-picked t-the p-pa-pa-are-- pare?"  
Law nodded watching her learning to read.  
They had picked up a child's story book on the last island.  
This was after they had found out she was unable to read.  
Nobody had known that she couldn't read.

Doflamingo had kept her in the dark more than they thought.

Reading was power because it taught so much.  
If you were able to read then you were smarter than most.  
And being smarter than most was what she needed to survive.

She beamed a smile brightly up at Law.  
Turning the page she kept on pronouncing words and reading them.  
In the middle of another sentence, she pushed some hair out of her eyes.  
Law watched as she did so and felt distracted now.  
After she finished up her last sentence she turned to Law.

He was looking at her.

She blushed and quickly looked back to the book.  
His hand came over her book and closed it.  
She felt her heart racing.

She dared not look at him now.

Feeling his hand creep up her exposed neck it sent shutters down her spine.  
His lips met her neck as he begun kissing from her shoulder up.  
Her body shook unsure about what to do.

She welcomed every touch, but still--

He didn't expect her to do anything.  
All the years of being forced into sexual acts left her scared.  
Both physically and emotionally.  
Law knew this-- he was a doctor.

He took it slow, giving her time to stop him if needed.  
She didn't make a motion at all.  
This was a good sign.  
He placed one last kiss over her eyelid before pulling back.

He looked at her with such want, but he wasn't about ready to take her if she wasn't ready.

He knew she wasn't.  
He could tell just by looking at her.  
But since she made her emotions toward him clear--

He could not just ignore her any longer.


	19. Chapter 19

"[Name]-chan!" Bebop shouted, grasping the girl's attention.  
She looked at him with her foot up in the air.  
She was learning.  
She was learning how to fight.

She was learning Kung-Fu.

She looked to the bear.  
Wondering what she had done wrong.  
But it turned out it was nothing wrong.  
The bear walked over to her.

And patted her on the head.

She blinked.  
He was proud of her.  
She was doing good.  
She smiled.

Nobody had ever been so proud of her before.

Unbeknownst to her -- Law was watching.  
Law had been watching all her training.  
He had been the one to instruct them.  
But [Name] had no idea that he'd been watching.

Watching her to make sure that she was learning.  
Making sure that she was okay.


	20. Chapter 20

She wasn't so sure about any of this.

She wasn't so sure about herself either.

But with what Law had to offer her, she wasn't so sure about that either.

 

"Become part of my crew for good."

 

His words were soft and yet somehow still dark.

She blinked, [Name] wasn't so sure.

She honestly wanted to accept it.

But she was so afraid.

 

"From what you've told me, Doflamingo should believe that you're dead."

 

His words rang in her ears.

Doflamingo should think she's dead.

Fell to her death and sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

 

But she was still so unsure.

 

"I.... I don't know."

 

"I'm not expecting an answer now, you'll have all the time you need."

 

Law spoke, seeing that she was iffy about the whole situation.

He'd never voice it, but there were other reasons he wanted her to stay.

Apart from everyone enjoying her company.

And from her seeming like she'd be a valuable crew member.

 

"I... I will think about it."

 

Law nodded.

That was good enough for him.

But whatever she decided in the end he wanted her to know.

 

That it was by her choice, and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving it off here for your imaginations <3  
> I'm evil I know. I hope you all enjoyed the story!  
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
